Good Eats
by Lady Addiction
Summary: SGAStars Dispose novel by Michaela Roessner crossover: Fluffy drabble on the gang and food. Not much in the way of plot, really.


**GOOD EATS**

**By Lady Addiction**

_RATING: GEN FANDOM: "Stars Dispose" by Michaela Roessner / Stargate Atlantis _

_DISCLAIMER: I own neither and am writing purely for mental stimulation and to entertain._

_NOTE: This is an experiment simply because I couldn't get my thoughts away from putting Tommaso and McKay in a story together. It was meant to be the start to a bigger fic that didn't quite get its feet off the ground, but I hope you still get something out of the fic.  
_

_Yes, they're probably all OOC. --;;_

* * *

Trust Rodney's new favourite person to be a fifteen-year-old boy with the equivalent talents of a five-star chef.

John eyed the other man over a steaming mug of purplish almost-black tea, hand carefully sliding towards the well-piled platters. Rodney was chortling as he devoured platters of jewel-like, sweetened meatlike jerky accompanied by nut-studded redbread. His newest slave was standing to his left, in an almost military pose, large blue eyes carefully monitoring each reaction. John couldn't blame him; he could almost weep at the idea of going back to MREs in the field after this repast.

Rodney's hand was lightning-quick as they slapped away John and Ronon's encroaching fingers, his eyes beadily glaring at them. "Mine! Don't touch!"

"Oh, stop it, McKay! If you eat all of that, you won't be able to get through the gate!" John retorted, using all his military training to fill his own plate from the offerings. Ronon helped by filching jerky directly from Rodney's plate.

When they returned for their evening meal, the boy, Tommaso, wheeled a cart from the kitchens. This time, instead of settling large platters buffet-style, he served each one individually. They watched stunned at his delicate artistry as he hefted a substantial portion of roasted cow-goat meat with a massive fork and cut out heavy slices in a neat spiral pattern. John noticed that the portions for Rodney and Ronon were twice that for him and Teyla. Considering the boy had only seen them eat at one time, he was amazed at how well he was able to adjust serving size to their individual appetites. Then he eyed the slices of apple-pears that never made it to Rodney's plate. When he looked at the boy, Tommaso bowed and said in his quiet, soft voice, "I have heard from Dr. Beckett that Dr. McKay is prohibited from eating certain fruits and foods. I will contrive to ensure nothing unexpected happens."

By the next lunchtime, their regular table had grown by half, extra chairs occupied proprietarily by Carson, Elizabeth, and Radek. John noted the envious glares by the rest of the messhall as Tommaso rolled his now-familiar cart in, brimming with plates, cutlery, and platters of food.

They all stared appreciatively as the boy speedily and solemnly arranged the table as if they were in a king's banquet hall, complete with a navy tablecloth. The soup made John close his eyes as the hot and spicy pumpkin-like taste frothed against his tongue, contrasted by redbread slices covered in a refreshing and cold blue jelly that tasted like cucumbers and fruits. The sweetened meat jerky made a much-appreciated re-appearance.

"You know," Elizabeth pointed out, "lunching like this takes too much time."

John leaned forward. "You didn't have to join us." Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow at him, delicately sipping at her soup.

She turned to the boy hovering near Rodney. "Tommaso, your efforts are remarkable. This is the best repast I have had since I came to this galaxy. However…"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Rodney interrupted.

Tommaso's eyes flickered between them. "Dr. Weir, if you are concerned that I have been abusing the stores, please do not worry. All the food I prepare is made from what is commonly available and easily obtainable by trade. In addition, what you are eating is no different from what is now being served."

"What?!" Rodney looked put out at that. John smacked him at the back of the head.

"Yeah, you may think you're all that, McKay, but that doesn't entitle you your own personal Iron Chef," he drawled pointedly.

Carson leaned towards Tommaso, wiping his mouth with the napkin. "So you are teaching the kitchen how to cook, eh?"

The boy bowed to Carson before replying. "It is a sharing, Dr. Beckett. I have knowledge of a number of common and rare ingredients in our land and how to use them, but no knowledge of Earth food or ways. I also much appreciate their capable assistance in using the Ancestor's technology. My people had no such technology. It is a joy and an unparalleled experience."

Teyla looked at Elizabeth. "With such delicacy in words, perhaps he is wasted in the kitchen."

"What is it with you people and trying to steal my cook! Stop doing that!"

John joined in the laughter. Perhaps tomorrow they'll be facing down another Wraith or hive ship, but at least, they'll face them with a full stomach and a well-contented palate.

-end-

_I am somewhat writing a different version of an SGA/Stars Dispose crossover. So far, it looks to be hurting McKay quite a lot. No promises as to when it'll show up._


End file.
